


First Time (Together at Last)

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Deacon/Nora Armstrong [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Korean Sole Survivor, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: Is it just his imagination, or has Nora been teasing Deacon relentlessly for the past two months? Could it be that she wants him as badly as he wants her?
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Nora Armstrong (OC)
Series: Deacon/Nora Armstrong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	First Time (Together at Last)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for about two months. Was planning on keeping it for longer, but I just got so excited that I had to share it. So here it is!

The first time it happened, it had to have been an accident. 

He was following her through Pickman Gallery, around the paintings, up the stairs, and in between the walls, only for them to get stuck. She tried to shuffle backwards as he was moving forwards and it just happened. He got hard. How could he not, with her ass right up against him. He watched the realization dawn on her face as she blushed, and he had never been more grateful for his sunglasses. He brushed it off with a quick lie, and that was the end of that.

Until the second time.

The second time, Nora dived on top of him to save him from an incoming grenade. She stayed on top of him while she fired at the raider who threw it, and there she continued to stay well after the raider dropped. She had just turned her head and stared at him with those beautiful brown eyes, and for a moment, he thought she was going to kiss him. She leaned in real close and pouted her pretty lips at him… and then the grenade went off behind them and she jumped up off of him before he could do anything about it.

Innocent enough, except the hug she gave him afterwards lasted far too long, and her leg just so happened to brush against his groin.

He’d been following her for about four months now. (Well, _officially_ anyway. He’d been following her since she left the vault, but she didn’t need to know that.) There’d been flirting on both sides, but no one had been brave enough to make the first move. Or at least, the first word. There had been words all right. Plenty of double entendres and innuendo from both of them. Just nothing along the lines of, “please Deacon, tear my clothes off and ravage me, right here and now.”

She seemed to get off on teasing him. Her movements were too deliberate. The situations too absurd to keep happening by accident. She’d manufacture some crisis and use it as an excuse to sit in his lap, or “fall” on top of him, or grind up against him. Or all the times she’d drop something so she could bend down real slow right in his face. Or all the times she’d reach into his pocket for his lighter. 

How many times was he expected to believe he just so happened to walk in on her changing, and she just so happened to be wearing a matching bra and panties? What were the chances of there always only being one bed at whatever inn they stayed at? And what were the odds of them running into trouble, and needing to hide in one of those goddamn Pulowski shelters. He never once had to hide in one of them until he started travelling with her, and suddenly they were doing it every other week.

He’d been a gentleman about it. Hell, he’d been a saint about it. But if she was going to continue to play dirty, then why shouldn’t he?

This time they were out camping in a cabin near Abernathy Farm, and he knew she was doing it on purpose. 

“Can you take this firewood from me? It’s so heavy.” Deacon took the few twigs Nora had gathered, their hands brushing as she passed them, and set them next to the fireplace. “Thanks, you’re so strong!”

“What can I say, I work out.”

She giggled and put a hand on his arm. “I can tell!” She said, gently squeezing his bicep.

He tried to think of a good response but all that came out was, “Uh… thanks.” Stupid horny brain!

“And a gentleman too!” She still hadn’t let go of his arm. She was looking at him like… huh, so that’s what it felt like to be on the receiving end of a lustful gaze.

He was glad it had gotten too dark for her to see him blushing. He laughed awkwardly. “Well, I don’t know if I’d go _that_ far.”

She laughed a little too loudly, moving her hand from his arm to his chest, “accidentally” brushing his nipple with her palm. He stifled a moan, somehow managing to morph it into a laugh.

Oh yeah, she was definitely doing this on purpose. Well two can play at that game.

“Well goodnight! I’ll take first watch!” He reached past her, grabbed his rifle, then waltzed out the door.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Nora breathed out a sigh of frustration. How could someone do smart be so dumb? Any other man would have torn her clothes off and ravaged her right then and there. She had been working for months dropping hints like atom bombs, and still, Deacon didn’t see her as anything more than just a really good friend. 

Good friends right? As if! If she was a good friend, she wouldn’t watch him change disguises, even if it was just a quick peek here and there. If she was a good friend, she wouldn’t push him into those tiny blue coffins all the time, just to feel his hand on her waist. If she was a good friend, she wouldn’t be having wild fantasies about him! Fantasies of his chapped lips on hers, or of his rough, calloused hands exploring her body, or, worst of all, of his cock buried deep inside her. Friends didn’t do any of that, perverts did!

Damn him for being so witty, and so mysterious, and so sweet. Sure he wasn’t as handsome as Nate, but Nate couldn’t hold a conversation longer than a minute. She felt like she and Deacon could talk for ages. And they had! She lov- really appreciated that about him. He listened to her, and he didn’t talk down to her, and he always knew how to make her laugh.

But what would a smart man like him want with an out of touch, old bimbo like her? The only thing she had going for her in her old life was that she was easy. Too easy. Maybe if she had more of a brain, and behaved more like a lady, she’d be able to land a quality man like him. As she was? She’d probably have to settle for just being friends.

She dressed down to her PJs, said her evening prayer, then curled up under a blanket, waiting for sleep to come.

The next day they headed back towards Sanctuary. They made it as far as Concord, before Nora found something she just _had_ to check out. That something was a maintenance tunnel leading to the city’s underbelly. Another claustrophobic space where they’d be right up in each other’s business. 

_Perfect._ Deacon thought.

As they explored the tunnel, he used every opportunity to get close to her. Pulling her close so she didn’t fall into the water. Correcting her stance by putting his hand between her shoulder blades as she lined up a shot at a molerat. Whispering “good girl” in her ear when she killed it. He kinda felt like a dirty old man, but the way she kept gasping and biting her lip and staring at him with her beautiful brown eyes wide as saucers was giving him a sense of satisfaction instead. Apparently she wasn’t used to being teased back.

He had her right where he wanted her. All he had to do was wait.

Nora was reeling. How had she lost control of the situation so quickly? When she first thought to check out the maintenance tunnels under Concord, she had just been curious about what went on under the city. It wasn’t until they were halfway down that she realized this was a horrible mistake. He was driving her crazy. Not with the usual chatter, though god knows she’d had it with the innuendo, but with all the touching and the teasing. She was half tempted to just grab him by the back of his stupid bald head and kiss him. Was he ever going to make a move?

As they continued searching the tunnels, they eventually ran into a dead end. She turned around to go back the way she came, but Deacon was blocking the way. She put a hand on his chest. He was wearing those road leathers she liked so much. 

“Deacon, honey,” she looked up at him expectantly, trying, and failing, to make eye contact through his sunglasses.

“Yeah boss?” his heart pounded in his chest. Was this it? Was she finally going to say something?

“I can get past you.”

“Right. I’ll just get out of your way then.” He didn’t move. Neither did she.

“What are you waiting for?” She whispered. 

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her bottom lip quivered. He leaned in until he was so close he could she all the faint lines etched into her face. Her laughter lines, barely there crows feet, that one between her brows.

“Permission.” 

She closed the distance between them and kissed him. 

He ran a hand through her hair, pulling her closer. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up, tear her clothes off, and fuck her against the wall. But she deserved better than that. Despite even the dirtiest of his fantasies, he wanted their first time together to be special. To mean something. She was more to him than just a quick fuck, and he needed her to know that. They could go back to Sanctuary and do this for real, intimately, taking as much time as they needed. He would worship her, show her how much he cared, how much she mattered to him.

All that went out the window when he felt her hand work its way around his cock, and heard her whisper, “I need you.” 

And he hated himself for it.

“How do you want me?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think I’d get this far!”

He kissed her again. Without paying too much attention to where they were going, he led her backwards, until her back bumped against the wall. 

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, dammit! Fuck me already!” she withdrew her hand off of his cock and pulled a small bottle of lube out of her pocket. She handed it to him, then tugged down her jeans and her panties. 

“How long have you been planning this, you naughty girl?” he lubed up a finger and easily slid it inside her wet pussy. She moaned and bucked her hips. “Were you hoping I’d get so sick of your teasing that I’d lose control and just fuck you?”

“Well it worked, didn’t it? Isn’t that what you’re doing right now?”

He chuckled and slid another finger inside her. “You didn’t answer my question. How long have you been planning this?” He circled her clit with this thumb.

“Since the first night we shared a bed; at Bunker Hill.”

He remembered that night. It had been before their “accident” at Pickman Gallery. She wore these tiny purple shorts and a matching tank top, and he remembered thinking, there’s no way I can sleep next to her and not wake up with a raging boner. But she had insisted. Said it wasn’t right to make him sleep on the floor when he was the one who carried most of their things. Sure enough, he’d woken up the next morning with the worst morning wood of his life.

“You dirty little tease! I woke up to you grinding your ass on my cock. I bet you wanted me to push you into the mattress and take you from behind. I bet you would have woken up half of Bunker Hill moaning like a whore.”

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him, and for a moment, he thought he had gone too far, but then she let out the loudest, most obscene moan. “Oh, god, yes! Deacon! Please! Fuck me harder, please!”

Now it was his turn to stare, slack jawed. “Holy shit.”

“Like that? You want all your little pals to hear how good you are at putting dirty sluts like me in their place? I knew you got off on watching, but I had no idea you were in to exhibitionism as well.”

A tease, _and_ a dirty mouth? How did he get so lucky? 

“Baby, you have no idea the kind of things I’m into,” he growled.

He took his fingers out, then lubed up his cock. He lifted her leg and guided himself inside her tight, wet pussy. She was every bit as good as he imagined she would be. Better even, because this was real. She arched her back and lowered herself down onto him, taking him all the way. He lifted up her other leg and holding her close, started thrusting.

Nora moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against him. She ran a hand under her shirt and started playing with her breasts. “You could have been doing this months ago. Thought I almost had you that time you walked in on me in my panties.”

His thrusting picked up speed. Apparently he was just as into dirty talk as she was.

“I was just waiting for you to push me to my knees, for you to shove your cock down my throat. You looked like you wanted to. I saw how hard you got.” She started rubbing her clit. Fuck, he felt so good. “You touched yourself afterwards didn’t you. Don’t lie, I heard you. I heard all the times you jerked off while I was pretending to sleep, you dirty old man.”

“You… fuck. You... oh god.” He was at a loss for words. He could see his desire reflected in her; her lips slightly swollen from kissing, her face flushed, her long black hair tousled out of its usual braid. She looked beautiful. _Say something you coward. Tell her how you feel!_ “Nora, I -”

And then she did this thing with her legs that had him seeing stars. 

“Harder, please. I’m so close,” she panted.

He leaned forward and kissed her. She opened her mouth, letting him slide his tongue in. When she pulled back to catch her breath, he moved in on her neck. He drew her in closer as he slammed into her wet heat, increasing his rhythm steady. Her eyes squeezed shut and she clenched down on him as she came.

He felt his balls tensing up. “I’m gonna… where do you want me to finish?”

“Cum inside me.”

And that was enough to send him over the edge. With one final thrust, he finished deep inside her, filling her with his seed. He relaxed his hold on her hips as he softened inside her, taking one last moment to admire her before he pulled out.

Nora carefully put her feet back on the ground. She felt the cum running down her leg with a sense of satisfaction. “I haven’t been fucked that good in years.”

He grinned at her as he tucked his cock back into his pants, and her heart fluttered. She grabbed a handkerchief out of her jeans, cleaned herself up, then pulled her clothes back on.

He was all set and ready to go when she walked up to him, staring up at him expectantly again.

“Deacon, honey?”

“Yeah boss?”

“You’re still in the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked this, please drop a kudos and/or a comment. Feedback really makes my day and keeps me going!


End file.
